Kaoru's fear and Kenshin's Journey
by Dancenmagic
Summary: Kaoru is afaid that if anything happens between kenshin and her, he won't be able to see his children grow up. Kenshin promises not to go anywhere but what happens when he has to go back on his word because of the government? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kaoru waited impatiently for Kenshin to return. He had been gone over a week now from his travel to Kyoto to see their friends that live there. Yahiko and Tsubame had been out on a date all afternoon.

"It's good for them to be getting along so well together, maybe one day they'll get married," Kaoru said aloud to herself. But what was taking Kenshin so long to get back?

"Kaoru, I'm home now," A voice rang throughout the dojo.

Kaoru ran to the front to greet him.

"Kenshin welcome back!" Kaoru said to him.

"Thank you Kaoru, and its good to be back," Kenshin told her looking into her eyes. She blushed then looked away, but he brought her attention back to him.

"You should not look away. We're married now, but still we sleep in different beds," Kenshin told her.

"I know it's just…" she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when Kenshin pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His right hand was on her lower back, while his left hand was placed on the back of her neck.

"Kenshin… you've never done that before…" Kaoru said while trying to control her breathing.

"Follow me," Kenshin said taking her hand and leading her into his room.

"What are we doing here?!" Kaoru nearly screamed when Kenshin shut the door.

"Come over to me," Kenshin said gently.

"No.. no I'm not ready for this Kenshin I don't want to!" Kaoru said to him fast.

Kenshin walked over to her and pulled her down onto his bed.

"No!" Kaoru screamed.

"Would you stop screaming?" Kenshin asked her gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "This one is tried from his trip to Kyoto and wishes to sleep now,"

Kaoru was so flustered at the moment she didn't know what to do. Soon the red haired man was fast asleep, but not letting any sign that he was about to let her go. She soon let her own exhaustion take over and she turned and snuggled into Kenshin's arms. About thirty minutes later Kenshin opened his eyes and saw Kaoru asleep in his arms. He smiled and went back to sleep. About two hours had passed when Kaoru had heard Yahiko come into the dojo.

She had gotten up and fixed her herself to look presentable.

"Hey Kaoru, is Kenshin home yet?" Yahiko had asked.

"Yea, he's home. He's just sleeping at this point in time," Kaoru said from the kitchen.

"Oh, he must be really tired then," Yahiko said coming into the kitchen to help her cook.

"Yea, he is," she answered him.

"You know what, I never really did thank you Kaoru," Yahiko said to her.

"Thank me, for what Yahiko?" Kaoru asked him.

"Well… taking me in and teaching me sword fighting techniques," Yahiko said to her.

She looked at him softy and smiled down at him.

"Well, you're welcome Yahiko. You're like my little brother, and I wouldn't trade you for the world," She said to him.

"Hello there Yahiko," Kenshin said walking up to Yahiko.

"Hey Kenshin! How was the trip," Yahiko asked him.

"The trip was great, but could I ask you if tomorrow you could step out of the dojo for the day?" Kenshin asked him.

Kenshin and Yahiko both heard Kaoru's gasp when Kenshin said that. Yahiko grinned at what Kenshin was getting at.

"Yea sure, I wanted to spend more time with Tsubame anyway," Yahiko said to him and walked out of the room.

Kenshin and Kaoru were left in the room by themselves.

"Kenshin what do you plan to do tomorrow?" Kaoru asked not turning around.

"I plan to make you my wife… permanently," Kenshin told her then walked out.

Kaoru turned around with a horror expression on her face. She knew what this meant, he wanted to take her into his bed and have her bare his child.

To Kaoru, the next day came to fast for her liking.

"Kenshin, Kaoru, I'm headed out now!" Yahiko yelled and ran down the walkway.

Kenshin and Kaoru came out just in time to see him leave. Kenshin looked at Kaoru, but she fled into the kitchen.

"I have to make lunch!" Kaoru had yelled for her escape to get away from Kenshin's wrath.

Kenshin had let her run away like a kitten. He smiled at her excuse for going into the kitchen.

She had served lunch about an hour later. She and Kenshin had ate in silence, she had hoped he forgot what he told her yesterday.

He had cleaned up the after lunch, she went into her room to straighten it up when she heard someone walk up behind her.

She looked behind her and she saw Kenshin standing in her door way.

"Look Kenshin about what you said yesterday…" Kaoru stated to say but her eyes were on the man moving closer to her.

"What about what I said yesterday?" He asked her. As he walked forward, she backed right into a corner. She was now pinned between a corner and Kenshin.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I forgot to put somethings before my first story so I'll put them in now. As you well know, I'm not the owner of Rurouni Kenshin. And i don't mind if you review but if it must be something bad then please try to be a little nice about it. This chapter is not for little kids under the age of 13, so if you read it I warned you ahead of time. I don't want any angry parents... I know alot of people are over the age of 13 but I just had to say it. So please njoy I know these first two chapters are kinda short but I promise, I'll make the rest longer!

Chapter 2

The fear in her eyes as he walked towards her was eating him up inside. He went to touch her face, she closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Do I frighten you that much," Kenshin asked her, his hand stopped and inch from her face.

She opened her blue eyes only to meet his amethyst ones.

"Its not that you frighten me Kenshin…" Kaoru said as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you that afraid, that I will hurt you?" Kenshin asked her.

"Its not that Kenshin," Kaoru said to him.

"Then please tell me what it is," Kenshin asked her.

"I'm afraid that if I do bare you a child, that you won't live to see them grow into an adult," Kaoru said to him.

"Please, don't be afraid of the future," Kenshin said as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he walked out of her bedroom.

"Why shouldn't I be afraid?" Kaoru asked him as she looked ahead to see where he was carrying her to.

"Because I will always be here for you, I will never leave your side again," Kenshin said as he opened the door to his room and walked inside of it.

He let her stand up and just looked at her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Kenshin…" Kaoru said as she blushed and turned around.

She felt a tug on her kimono and she stiffened.

Kenshin undid her waist band a piece at a time.

"If you want me to stop at any point in time, just say so," He told her as he untied another part of her waist band.

She wanted him to stop, but she just couldn't find the words to tell him to. Time to her was moving so slow.

He undid her waist band completely and it fell to the floor.

"Turn to face me," Kenshin said softly. Kaoru did this and she watch as he slid off her top kimono. He waited a minute to see if she was going to protest before sliding her bottom layer off.

"Kenshin… stop," Kaoru had managed to say. He stopped halfway before he could touch the bottom layer.

"Fair enough," Kenshin said and back away from her. He turned to walk away from her and she threw her arms around his waist, her chest pressed against his back.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, I just don't think I'm ready for a kid. I mean we're still kind of raising Yahiko," Kaoru said to him and he just turned around and smiled at her.

"I think you would make a great mother Kaoru, if given the chance," Kenshin said to her.

She let the last part of her kimono fall onto the floor and her whole body was in Kenshin's view.

"I guess, we can try at least…" Kaoru said to him. He looked at her puzzled before he laid her down onto his bed and undressed himself.

As he got on top of her, she looked at him with fearful eyes.

"You know, you don't have to do this because of me. We can wait if you like," Kenshin told her looking into her eyes.

"Well, I don't think we're going to get another day alone together for awhile, so please Kenshin, just be as gentle as you can be," Kaoru said to him.

As he lowered himself into her, she dug her nails into his back.  
"Kenshin it hurts!" she screamed.

"I know but, I can't do anything about the pain right at this moment," Kenshin said to her lowering himself into her a little more at a time.

She screamed out in pain, but he kissed her to silence her.

After about five minutes later she had relaxed a bit.

She soon tensed up when he started to move faster into her.

He knew that she was in pain because it was her first time having sex with anyone, but he also knew that this day would come eventually and no matter how old she had gotten, it would still hurt just as bad. Once he had lost it inside of her, he had felt that he grip had relaxed a little bit and she was experimenting but push her hips up into his groin area. He had let her do this just for the sake she had to learn one way or the other. He pushed her groin down into her and he heard her moan a little bit. He repeated this for a few more moments before he decided that it was enough for the day.

"Kaoru, I'm going to stop now," Kenshin had told her and she just nodded her head in response.

He had gotten up and put his clothes back on while she had just laid there and though about stuff.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Yea, I'm fine… could I go to sleep?" Kaoru asked him.

"Sure, I can take you into your room," Kenshin said to her.

"No, I want to sleep in your bed actually… If thats okay by you," She said looking at him and he just smiled.

"I wouldn't mind one bit, I'll go and get supper ready for when Yahiko and you awake," Kenshin said and walked out.

"Thank you," she had whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

"You're welcome," he whispered back as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Well what did you think? Sorry I know I don't go into a lot of details but this is the edited version, the regular verison is kinda bad... lol Please review! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I answered some question that one of my readers asked in a review. I wasn't wanting to tell it this early in the story, but I figured what the hell why not. Well I hope you like it! Please review!

Chapter 3

When Kaoru woke up, it was starting to turn to dusk. She got up and had gotten dressed, walked outside and took in some nice cool fresh air. She heard Kenshin and Yahiko talking in the main part of the dojo.

"Hey, is there any supper left for me?" Kaoru asked when she came in. Yahiko had his mouth stuffed full of food and was trying to talk but she couldn't make out any of the words that he was saying.

"Of course there is Kaoru," Kenshin said and had gotten up to get her some food.

"No its okay, I can get it myself," Kaoru said and ran past Kenshin into the kitchen.

Yahiko was still stuffing his face from his plate that he had.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Kenshin asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said a bit flushed.

"Kaoru, about earlier…"

"NO!" she screamed before he could finish. "I don't wanna talk about it, not at all."

"Kaoru, is something the matter?" Kenshin asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just have a really bad feeling something is gonna happen," Kaoru said grabbing his hands.

"Why do you always think the worst of things?"

"Because usually the worst of things always happens,"

"Kaoru, I love you. I made my peace with Tomoe and I will never go to her grave again. I want her to now rest in peace,"

"Tomoe doesn't have anything to do with me," Kaoru said coldly.

"But you see she does, you both love the same person, and have the same fear,"

"No, Kenshin we don't love the same person,"

"Why do you say that?"

"She loved you as hitokiri, I love you as Kenshin. She never had my fear cause you were always like that back then, but you're different now,"

"And what's the difference?" Kenshin asked her.

"You were a killer when she met you, but you were a wanderer when I met you," Kaoru said turning around and looked straight into his eyes. His eyes seemed to have changed a little bit.

"You know that you can't deny it, because it's the truth," Kaoru said to him.

"It might be the truth Kaoru, but it doesn't change the way I feel for you, or the way you feel for me,"

"I know but Kenshin I'm worried about you! Even Megumi said that you wouldn't be able to use your sword in a few years, how do you think I'm going to feel as I watch you fade away with time?" Kaoru asked him crying.

"Just because I won't be able to use a sword, doesn't mean I'm going to drop over and die on the spot," Kenshin tried to humor her but it wasn't working.

In a reaction to his comment she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her like that as she mumbled something.

"But that's the whole point, I don't ever want you to go away from me," she whispered against his lips.

"But with a child, then you would always have something to remember me by. It will be a creation of both of us," Kenshin said to her.

"But I don't want a kid if I know you're going to leave me forever,"

"Kaoru, death isn't avoidable, you'll lose me either way you look at it," Kenshin said running his hand down her body.

"But I don't want to lose you!" Kaoru said to him.

"Please eat, we'll talk about this a little later on," Kenshin said and walked away.

Kaoru ate very little, and did not into the main part of the dojo.

As she walked along the side of the dojo she had spotted Kenshin. She had went to say something to him but stopped to see what he was doing.

Kaoru had saw for the first time in awhile, Kenshin was crying.

'What's he crying for?' Kaoru asked herself

"Kenshin, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Kaoru had finally asked him about five minutes later.

"Am I that bad?" Kenshin asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked totally shocked by this question.

"Am I that horrible, that my own wife doesn't even want to have a child with me?" Kenshin asked her again.

Kaoru's eyes widened and tears filled them.

"Kenshin, its not like that at all, you're not horrible!" Kaoru said tears running down her cheeks.

"Then what is it?" Kenshin asked her.

"I'm afraid, my family has a history of having complications at giving child birth… my mother lost my little brother, and then she fell ill," Kaoru explained to him.

"My grandmother also had complications, she had lost one of her children and had almost lost my mother at giving birth to her. I'm afraid that if I try, I'll lose my child, and that you'll lose your wife," Kaoru said bringing her hand up to his cheek.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, we can get through it," Kenshin said taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Why are you so persistent in my having a child?" Kaoru asked looking into his eyes.

"Because, I'm almost 30, and do not have a child. I would like to be a father in my lifetime," Kenshin told her.

"That's reasonable, but… what if I have a child, but you lose me in the process?" Kaoru asked him.

"You always think about the negative part in everything, could you try not to?" Kenshin said and untied her Kimono. She took off his clothes and he laid her on his bed. Once again he took her into his bed.

As he got on top of her, he looked into her eyes and she nodded.

As they became intimate once again, she was not in as much pain this time as she was earlier that day.

As he pushed into her, she pushed into him. As this continued he got closer and closer to losing it in her. She made one slight movement and he lost it. He started to move faster and harder than usual. She moaned and dug her nails into his back and he lost it inside of her.

She ran her hands up his chest. He got off of her and laid beside her.

She turned over and looked him in his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure what is it you want to know?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have walked away that day when I first met you, why did you stay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I dont own Rurouni kenshin!

Chapter 4

"Well, I don't really know how to explain that,"

"Please answer me…" Kaoru begged him.

"I guess it's because I saw a little of Tomoe in you. And that attracted me to you,"

"Oh, well I guess that's a good of enough answer for me, goodnight Kenshin," Kaoru said and went to sleep.

About 1 month Later.

"Kenshin… where are you?" Kaoru asked walking through the dojo trying to find him. She walked towards his room and heard talking.

"Kenshin we need you at the front line," A person said, Kaoru couldn't tell whose voice it was.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked him.

"A new war is about to start, and we need you there to guide us,"

Kaoru burst into the room in tears.

"NO! You can't take him… How could you even ask him such a thing?" Kaoru screamed at the guy.

"Look Miss, I was only sent here…" He started to say but she interrupted him.

"No get the hell out of my dojo!" Kaoru yelled and pushed him out of Kenshin's room. "You found your way here, you can find your way out and don't come back!"

The man left in a hurry to get away from Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't have done that," Kenshin told her.

"How could you? After what happened last month how could you even think about it?"

"Its for my country…"

"What about your family? Your child that's on the way? What would he/she think of their father not being there to watch them grow up?"

"Wait… are you saying you're…."

"Yea, you wanted a child and now you have one… and you want to leave," Kaoru said crying.

"Kaoru its not like that.." Kenshin tried to tell her.

"Am I that bad? Am I that horrible as a wife that you don't want to see me raise our child?" Kaoru said tears running down her cheeks.

"Kaoru please calm down," Kenshin tried to sooth her, but his attempts did very little to help.

"Kaoru… If I knew you were pregnant I would have never let him talk to me," Kenshin told her wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his hands on her abdomen.

"I can't wait, after such a long time… I finally get to be a father. Kaoru, you don't know how much this means to me,"

"So, you're not going to leave me?" Kaoru asked him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere my dear. I'm staying right here by your side,"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled and kissed him before he could say anything else.

But Kenshin couldn't keep his promise to his wife. He was to kind hearted to tell people who were in need no he couldn't help them. So without Kaoru knowing, he helped out twice a week for three months.

Three months had passed.

"Kenshin, I need you to go with me somewhere," Kaoru said to Kenshin as she walked up to him.

"Can it wait till a little later? I have something I must do," Kenshin asked her.

"But Kenshin… you promised me that you would go with me today, you can't take your promise back," Kaoru said to him.

"What is today?" Kenshin asked.

"I have to go see Megumi, she is going to check on the…" Kaoru said but before she could finish Kenshin interrupted her.

"I'm sorry you'll have to go by yourself. I have more important issues than going to check on the baby," Kenshin said and with that ran off.

Kaoru just stood there not believing what she had just heard. Something is more important than the health of the baby to Kenshin?

All through the day Kaoru kept hearing Kenshin say 'something is more important the baby' she couldn't get it out of her head.

"Hey Kaoru, where is Kenshin?" Megumi asked.

"Umm he couldn't make it this time, but I'm sure he'll make it next time," Kaoru said and smiled at the doctor.

Megumi was feeling her stomach and a worried look came across her face.

"Megumi what wrong? I don't like that face," Kaoru asked worried.

"It seems, that there is something wrong with the pregnancy," Megumi said and Kaoru immediately thought the worst.

"What's wrong with it?" Kaoru asked.

"Well from the development process… I think the baby is facing the wrong way,"

"What does that mean?" Kaoru asked worried.

"It means we are going to have to do a Caesarean section, its most common name is a C-section. Its very risky but it has a high chance of both the mother and baby coming out of the childbirth okay." Megumi explained.

"So… the baby will be okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, the baby will be okay,"

"Oh thank god," Kaoru sighed in relief.

"So, where did ken-san go?" Megumi asked.

"I don't really know, he doesn't tell me anything these days. At first he was so excited but now I don't know," Kaoru said to her.

"Well guess what," Megumi said.

"What?"

"Sano and I are getting married in one year,"

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Kaoru said hugging her friend.

"I know I never would have thought about it but, I think somewhere along these two years… I fell in love with him,"

"Well that's great!" Kaoru said then thought about herself and Kenshin. "Well I have to get back now, supper's gotta be done by the time Kenshin gets home."

"Well have a safe trip home," Megumi said to her and Kaoru departed.

As Kaoru walked through the market place she saw everyone so happy. Tears had welled up in her eyes of thinking of what Kenshin had said earlier. Did she mean so little to him now? What had she done wrong? He was so happy before, why isn't he now? Was she that ugly now that she was pregnant that he didn't want to touch her?

A million things went through her mind and she kept crying, then next thing she saw was black. She had collapsed onto the ground unconscious, but this time was different… she didn't have Kenshin there to help her up. No one was there to help her.

So sorry that it took me so long to update... I've been really busy with school and i've been a little under the weather lately. Well here's the 4th awaited chapter yay... lol joking. Please review it means so much to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclainer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 5

Kaoru had been lying unconscious for about two hours before someone found her.

"Oh my god Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled and ran towards her as she was still unconscious on the ground. He picked her up off the ground and carried her the rest of the way towards the dojo.

"Kenshin, Kenshin!!" Yahiko was yelling for him but Kenshin wasn't responding.

Yahiko couldn't carry Kaoru anymore so he set her on the steps of the dojo entrance and ran to get Megumi or Sano.

Megumi was there in no time checking Kaoru's pulse and seeing if the baby was okay, but Kaoru was still unconscious.

"Where the hell is Kenshin?" Megumi asked with anger rising in her voice.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I first arrived with Kaoru," Yahiko told her.

Just then Kenshin came walking up the sidewalk and looked ahead.

"What is the occasion that you all are here?" Kenshin asked Megumi.

Megumi gave him a cold stare before she decided to answer him.

"Kaoru collapsed, and Yahiko came and found me, and so I'm here," Megumi said with a cold tone in her voice.

Kenshin just shrugged the cold stare off and went to see Kaoru.

"Will she be okay?" Kenshin asked kneeling in front of Kaoru's sleeping body.

"Thankfully yea, she'll be okay," Yahiko said to him.

"Then there's really nothing to be worried about," Kenshin said and before he could take another step Megumi slapped him so hard, you could here the echo of it.

"How dare you!" Megumi yelled at him. "You're the one who wanted the child and now you act like nothing's wrong. How dare you, you promised Kaoru that you'd be there for her, but you're not! Just where the hell were you? Kaoru is having complications with her pregnancy and you're no where to be found!"

"What do you mean by complications?" Kenshin asked worried, this seemed to hit a nerve.

"Why should I tell you, you're never there when Kaoru needs you, " Megumi said coldly and then walked back to Kaoru.

"Yahiko, help me carry her to her room, she needs rest," Megumi said, then her and Yahiko picked up Kaoru and took her into her room. After Megumi left Kenshin sat in his room wondering what was wrong. He sat in his room for the rest of the night until he was awakened by someone walking into his room.

He looked up to see a figure, he couldn't make out who it was. Tonight was the night of the new moon, he couldn't see anything.

"Kenshin… are you there?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm here Kaoru,"

"Why are you doing this to me? You wanted a child so badly… how could you just leave me?" she asked him.

"Kaoru, it's complicated… I can't tell you,"

"So you're saying you no longer love me? That you have to keep secrets from me? That you can't trust me with anymore?" She asked.

"No Kaoru, I'm not saying that. Damn it all, why can't you understand that I can't just leave my responsibilities to come play dad? There's people dieing out there and they need help. I'm the only one who can help them,"

"No, you think you're the only one that can help them. You wanted so badly to become a father… but you're going to miss your chance if you don't stop playing around with me,"

"What's that mean?"

"Kenshin, I need you here now. There's something wrong with the baby. I was praying that this wouldn't happen, but it is,"

"If I knew this was going to happen, with the country and all, I would have never asked you to have a child," Kenshin told her.

"Fine, if you care so much about them, and so little about me… then please leave now. I can't take it anymore, I need you but apparently you don't want me," Kaoru told him.

"Kaoru, it's not like that at all!" Kenshin said coming towards her.

"No, just leave Kenshin. You need to find yourself before you try to talk to me," Kaoru said and then walked away. Tears were running down her cheeks as she heard Kenshin exit the Dojo.

"Kaoru, where is Kenshin going?" Yahiko had asked.

"I told him to leave,"

"You did what? Why Kaoru, why did you do that?"

"He doesn't want a child now… and I'm stuck here trying to make it through this by myself," Kaoru told him.

"It's okay Kaoru, I'll be here to help you the whole time. If you need me, you know I'll be here for you," Yahiko said to her.

"I know you will be, and I thank you for that," she said.

"You should sleep, you need your rest,"

"Yea, thank you Yahiko, I think I'll go to sleep now,"

"So, I need to find myself, before I can make things right, but how can I do that?" Kenshin asked himself as he walked along the road leading away from the dojo.

Well here's chapter 5. Its kinda short, but I'll try to make the next chapters longer. This chapter isn't really the best one I've done but, I wanted to get another chapter done. I've been busy with home problems. So i hope the next chapter will be done by December.


	6. Chapter 6

So i just decided to write the last chapter. Sorry it was short, however at least its done.

* * *

Night to remember

Kenshin was out all night wondering what it is he needed to do. The country needed him, but so did his wife. why was it that everything was spiraling out of control so quickly. The night was cold and dark, an endless sea of darkness, not even the moonlight lit the way for him and he walked forth. It was a tranquil forest, no noises to disrupt him. He sat down at a logg and closed his eyes to rest. What was he suppose to do now? He has said some harsh things to Kaoru and he knew it. He didn't even know the first way to make it up to her. He just wanted to punch himself in the face for the words that came out of his mouth. He knew what the right choice was, so why was it that he was having a hard time deciding what to do? Was Kaoru right? Was it only himself that thought he was needed for the country? Was he really that useless now? He wanted himself to be of use to everyone. But he ended up useless to the one he loved.

"Tomoe," Kenshin called out to her, "what should i do? Where should i go?"

"Thats an easy thing to answer," a masculine voice rang through the forest. "Kaoru needs you more than anything, how can you even ask yourself what you should do? where you should go?" the voice was angry, "you should go to your wife!"

"Sano," Kenshin spoke, he knew the voice, "I'm unable to be at her side right now, i can't go back to her with these half hearted feelings."

"The Kenshin i knew would never leave the one he loved to die," and the voice fell silent as the footsteps walked away from the scene.

"Kaoru," yahiko spoke to her, "are you feeling okay? do you need food, a drink?"

"I'm fine thank you though," she smiled at the young boy," i only need to rest that is all, please go rest yourself ok?" Yahiko left the room, kaoru walked out and sat on the porch connecting to her room.

"Kaoru," she heard his voice and her heart sped up. "I think we need to talk," her heart sank, he sounded so distant, like before.

"Okay," she whispered, "lets talk kenshin."

"I'm sorry," was his first words, "i never wanted to end up hurting you Kaoru," she smiled at his words, "I just wanted to protect everything we were holding onto. I never knew that it would end up like this."

"So, what is your choice Kenshin?" Kaoru hoped for the answered she wanted to hear. Hope that would say he would stay. The silence between them lasted longer than she liked.

He appeared in her view walking towards her, but stopping half way.

"I will never leave your side again Kaoru," Kenshin smiled at her, "I promise, i will be there to raise our child, i promise to be there for you always and forever."

She smiled at him crying, as she ran into his arms. And then they kissed.

A few months later Kaoru delivered a healthy baby boy, naming him Kenji.


End file.
